A Brand New Life
by vgc99
Summary: Hermione's life is turned upside down when Narcissa Malfoy tells her life changing news and she is forced into hiding.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall finishing up her homework that was assigned for Christmas break. Her parents told her they had a vacation planned for the break, so she wouldn't be able to stay at the burrow. She was not that disappointed because of everything going on in the wizarding world right now. She didn't know how much longer she may have with her parents now that Voldemort was back.

"Hermione, please put it away, it's bad enough we won't get to see you the whole break," Ginny said, "At least spend the last hour you have with us, not doing your schoolwork."

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry who nodded in agreement with Ginny. She rolled her eyes and shut her book. She knew she was right, it would only be an hour until they would be going their separate ways.

"Do you know what your parents have planned?" Harry asked. She knew Harry was genuinely sad she wouldn't be staying at the burrow for the holidays. They had gotten close this year, especially.

"No idea. I honestly haven't put much thought into it," she said. She looked at Ron and could tell he was upset that she wouldn't be staying, as well. He had been acting kind of weird about that sort of thing lately.

Ginny, Harry, and Ron starting talking about quidditch, unintentionally. They knew Hermione couldn't follow along but it seemed like an inevitable topic with these three. She seized this opportunity to open her books and hopefully finish the little work she had left remaining.

XXX

Hermione walked up to the door of her home, wondering why her parents hadn't run out to greet her yet. She opened the door, it was unlike her parents to not be waiting. "Hello?" She called out into the house. An unfamiliar voice called out to join her in the kitchen. Hermione's heart raced. She dropped her bags and pulled her wand out of the pocket of her coat. She slowly approached the kitchen.

Narcissa waited patiently for Hermione to return home for her holiday break. She was most definitely nervous. She had no idea what to say or if Hermione would even believe her. She was in fact, the wife of a death eater. Hermione would be frightened to see her waiting in her own home, instead of her muggle parents. She already knew she would expect the worse. Hermione was a powerful witch and would not hesitate to act out if she thought her friends or family were in danger.

Narcissa saw Hermione approach the door, already looking quite suspicious. Gods, she was nervous. Though she couldn't let that on. Hermione opened the door and automatically yelled for her parents. No doubt curious as to why they hadn't already greeted her. Narcissa called out to her to join her in the kitchen. She had already put a protecting shield around herself, in case Hermione suspected the worst.

Hermione walked into the kitchen to find a woman sitting at the table. She pointed her wand at the woman. "Where are my parents? Who are you?" She said, cautious. The woman was strikingly beautiful. She looked oddly familiar.. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Hermione please put your wand away, dear. Sit, we need to talk," the woman replied, coolly. She looked around the room in search of other wizards or witches, but she could feel they were the only two in the house. She slowly walked towards the table and sat, not lowering her wand.

"I am Narcissa Malfoy," she said, Hermione was confused as to why she was sitting in her kitchen. This was Draco Malfoy's mother. Draco Malfoy and her, were not friends. Her parents were gone. Vigilantly, she looked around the room and turned back to Narcissa.

"Hermione, I know you are worried about the safety of your parents, but I assure you they are fine. I know you also wonder, why I am sitting in your kitchen, but I can assure you again it is not to bring harm to you or your family. Now please, lower your wand," she said softly. Hermione could tell she was not lying. She lowered her wand, but kept it tight in her hand.

"Thank you. Now what I am about to tell you Hermione, is going to be shocking and more than likely to you, unbelievable. So please, do not interrupt and listen to the whole story." Hermione nodded in agreement. She wondered what she was about to find out that could be so life changing. Especially coming from the wife of a known enemy.

"When you were born, your real mother died. She was a strong witch, but she was hunted by someone who wished to harm her and your father, and more than likely you, Hermione," Narcissa said, almost sounding upset. "Your mother and father were great friends of mine. And you were left in my care. You were born into a pureblood family. At the time, my husband was in the ranks of Lord Voldemort himself. I was pregnant with Draco. I already feared for Draco. I did not wish it upon my best friend's daughter. I knew what I had to do when I heard the news about your parents. I had to hide you, Hermione. The first time I held you, I could sense your magical abilities. You were going to be a powerful witch. I had to hide you. I could not raise you in a home with death eaters. They would sense your great abilities and use you for evil. I couldn't let you be brainwashed," she said this with tears in her eyes. "I found a nice muggle home. You wouldn't be found there for 11 years. They wanted children but could not have them. I decided to put you there, Hermione."

"By the time you were 11, Voldemort had been defeated. My worries for you were gone. I wanted to bring you back into our home, but I am not cruel enough to take you from the people who raised you," she sighed. Hermione's mind was reeling. She did not believe her. Or did she? She had no clue what to believe. She wanted to doubt the woman sitting in front of her, but deep down, she believed her.

"When Voldemort was reborn, all I could think about was Draco and you. Draco was coming of age. I did not want him to join The Dark Lord's ranks. And you, Hermione. The best friend to The Boy Who Lived. The brightest witch of her age. You powers were known. It wouldn't be long before Voldemort would want you dead. I needed to do something," she sounded panicked. "I'm sorry I've waited this long. I've kept a close eye on you. I had to wait until the time was right, Hermione."

Now, Narcissa waited for Hermione to speak. She could tell by the way she sat and looked at her. But Hermione had no idea what to say. She was scared. Was any of this true? If so, what would happen now? Where were her parents? She decided that would be a good place to start.

"Where are my parents, right now?" Hermione said, staring at the floor.

"They are on vacation, dear. I promise they are safe." Narcissa sounded truthful when she spoke these words. But how could Hermione know? Her husband was a death eater and her son was on of her worst enemies.

"How can I know this is the truth?" Hermione asked.

"I think you know it's the truth. Either way, if you believe me or not Dumbledore has given me permission to take you into hiding." She didn't know what to believe. Had Dumbledore really given her permission to take Hermione? Dumbledore had said nothing to her.

"Prove it." Hermione didn't know whether she should believe her. She needed something. Narcissa pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Hermione.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me so I took the time to get Dumbledore to write you proof himself, and if you don't believe that, then I guess I will have to kidnap you," she said with all seriousness in her eyes.

Hermione looked down at the note and saw Dumbledore's signature. Everything she had said, the note confirmed.

"So if I did believe what you have told me, what would happen now?" Hermione looked her in the eyes when she asked this question. If this woman was lying, she was very good at it.

"I will take you to the Malfoy Manor, straight away. You don't have a choice, anyways. I am technically your legal guardian. But I can keep you safe there." Narcissa said this without taking her eyes off Hermione.


	2. Transported

**Okay guys so I posted this story on another website but Im revising it when I post it to this one because I dont really like the way I had written it, or else I would just post all chapters at once. Thank you for the follows and review:). Keep reading please! I may post another chapter today.**

"So if I did believe what you have told me, what would happen now?" Hermione looked her in the eyes when she asked this question, sure of herself. She knew this woman was honest.

"I will take you to the Malfoy Manor, straight away. You don't have a choice, anyways. I am your legal guardian. But I can keep you safe there." Narcissa said this without taking her eyes off of Hermione.

This caught Hermione off guard. She did not like the sound of this. She was not going to go against her will. She squeezed her hand around her wand.

Narcissa looked at Hermione. She seemed deep in thought. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hermione's hand twitch around her wand. She was glad she had put up a shield earlier. She didn't know how Hermione would take being ordered to go somewhere she didn't want to go. She could tell nothing by looking at Hermione. If Hermione didn't like this idea, she definitely wouldn't like what she had to say next..

Hermione didn't like this at all. She wasn't going to spend her holidays in the Malfoy Manor with Draco and his death eater father. Harry and Ron would never allow this to happen if they found out. But the more curious side of Hermione wanted to know what her life would have been like. She was in danger. She did know that. But could Narcissa really help her? Hermione knew she had great powers. But were they as great as she spoke of? Would Voldemort single her out because of them? She knew being in the golden trio put her in danger. But because of Harry being the one the prophecy spoke of. Not because of her own ability. Could she really trust her? Hermione still felt like she wasn't getting the whole story.

"What if I refuse?" Hermione broke the silence.

"I've spoken to Dumbledore, need I remind you. He told me to do anything I saw fit," Narcissa said, not taking her eyes off Hermione. "I will keep you safe, Hermione. No matter if you want my help or not. I made a promise to your parents a long time ago."

Hermione still looked at Narcissa quizzical. Narcissa couldn't waste anymore time here. She had to get her there and hidden before Lucius was home. She grabbed Hermione's arm and they were gone.

XXX

Hermione looked around. She had just apparated. She didn't know where she was but she had a good idea. She looked straight ahead and saw a huge black house. House could not describe this, mansion? Castle? She knew it was the Malfoy Manor. She felt sick. Who knows who was waiting for her on the other side of the doors of the manor. A group of death eaters? Voldemort himself? Narcissa had already opened the gate and was several steps ahead, walking fastly.

"Hurry up," Narcissa sounded worried. "We haven't much time."

Hermione started towards Narcissa. She shot her a look back that told her to walk faster. She started walking faster but cautiously. When they reached the front door, Hermione raised her wand, ready to face whatever lay on the other side. But when she opened the doors nothing lay on the other side. When they walked in, Hermione was still on the edge, ready to defend herself if she needed to. She jumped when she heard the voice of a house elf.

"Go fetch Draco please," Narcissa told the elf, without looking at him. She was looking around the room nervously. Hermione met her eyes, seeing what almost looked like, fear? Narcissa looked away. It seemed like they stood there for an eternity. She had so many questions. She couldn't bring herself to form them though. They just raced in her mind. Lost in thought, she heard someone approaching. She had her wand in her hand, held tight. Ready to fight. She looked up as they rounded the corner.

"What is she doing here?" Draco looked suggestively at Hermione, with a disgusted look on his face.

"There is no time Draco. I need you and Ms. Granger to do exactly as I say. There are no time for questions. This is extremely important Draco." Narcissa said in a hushed voice. She sounded so worried.

"Draco I'm going to give you a port key. You and Ms. Granger are going to use it. When you get to the place, you must not leave, no matter what. I cannot stress this enough. I will send an owl with more information as soon as I can."

Draco looked at his mom. He knew she was worried. She hardly ever showed fear. She was one of the bravest women he had ever met. Before he could question her, she shoved a glowing port key into his hand.

"Hermione, grab ahold. I will be in touch." Narcissa said grabbing her hand and placing it on the port key. They disappeared as quickly as she could blink her eyes. She could feel Lucius approaching. She smoothed her robes and waited at the door for him. Calming herself, knowing Draco and Hermione were safe for now.

She heard the door opening and Lucius entered the manor.

"Where is the boy?" He said, looking around. She looked to the ground.

"Where is Draco, Narcissa?" the panic present in his voice. He walked up to her and grabbed her face hard, forcing her to look to his eyes. She didnt have to answer him out loud. He knew what she had done when he looked into her eyes.

"Damn it!" he yelled while pushing her away from him. He stormed out of the room and Narcissa composed herself. They were safe now. That is all that mattered.


	3. Lost

**Please let me know what you think about the story so far!**

"Hermione, grab ahold. I will be in touch." Narcissa said grabbing her hand and placing it on the port key. They disappeared as quickly as she could blink her eyes. She could feel Lucius approaching. She smoothed her robes and waited at the door for him. Calming herself, knowing Draco and Hermione were safe for now.

Draco looked around. For miles all he could see were tall trees. To his left it looked like some sort of mountain range. Behind him, he saw a small house among a clutter of trees. You would almost miss it among the trees if you weren't looking hard enough. He saw Hermione move out of the corner of his eyes. Suddenly he forgot about the peaceful scene around him and remembered why they were here. He whipped his head around to look at her. She was slowly spinning in circles to gather her surroundings. This place was breathtakingly beautiful. He only wished he had some clue as to where he was..

Hermione had absolutely no clue where they were. She decided to check out the cottage looking house she had saw. After she had started walking, Draco followed behind. How long was she expected to wait here? With Draco Malfoy? Of all people? She loathed him and she knew the feeling was mutual. As long as he kept his distance, she could manage to not hex him over the period of time that they were here. As she opened the door, she quickly scanned the inside of the house. It was just as big as it had looked on the outside. The front room's walls were piled with books. This is how she planned on occupying her time here. The furniture wasn't very modern. In fact it looked like the place hadn't been touched in years. It would definitely need a cleaning spell. As she walked through the front room, she saw a kitchen to her left, very small she may note. To her left was a bedroom with beds on each wall. Was she expected to share a room with Draco? In the room she could see a bathroom through the farthest wall. She turned to walk back towards the front and bumped into Draco's chest.

"Watch where you are going, Granger," Draco growled. "We may be sharing this terribly small house, but I plan on spending my time as far away from you as I can be. This is the last thing I wanted to do over my holiday break."

Hermione wasn't shocked at what he had to say. If anything, she expected it to be worse.

"Malfoy, trust me, I cannot stand you just as much as you cannot stand me. I won't be bothering you," she said instantly, with obvious rage in her voice. She shoved past Draco and marched outside, leaving him standing in the hallway.

When she stepped outside, she decided to take a walk to check out everything around the house. She left Draco the chore of cleaning everything, though she wouldn't have minded doing it herself.

"Stupid mudblood.." Draco said as he walked into the bedroom. He was disgusted that she had even touched him. Accident or not, he needed to make sure she knew, they were not friends. He decided to clean up the house and try to separate the bedroom somehow. As he went into the lounge room, he looked around at just how filthy the place was. Everything was covered in dust. After a few spells, the house was beginning to look very nice and clean. He walked into the bedroom, and decided on a splitting spell. A thin wall divided the room. He decided to take the bed the closest to the bathroom. He looked around in the dresser beside his bed and saw a lot of very old looking clothes. He transfigured a pair of robes into some jeans and a shirt to get out of his Hogwarts robes and uniform. As he slipped them on he decided to cook some food for himself and went into the kitchen. Thank the Gods there was food that was actually not 50 years old like everything else in the house.

Hermione was almost to the house. She was very pleased with what she had found. Not far from the house was a beautiful pond and what looked like used to be a garden. She didn't find much of anything else before it started getting dark. So she decided to make her way back.

When she entered the house, she noticed the house had been cleaned. It looked nice and very cozy when clean. Not so abandoned like it did earlier. She walked into the kitchen and rummaged around for some food. After she grabbed a few items she made her way to the lounge room to grab a book. She sat down on the couch and opened the book, aimlessly putting food into her mouth.

Hermione woke with a start. She had fallen asleep on the couch. She decided to make her way to the bedroom, putting the book and food up on the way. She relit the fireplace in the room, seeing as it was dying down. She noticed that Draco had somehow split the room with a thin wall. She crawled into her bed and pulled the covers around her head, wishing she was back in the burrow with Harry and Ron.

When she woke the next morning, she walked to the bathroom, wanting to take a hot bath. The floor was cold on her bare feet, she guessed the fireplace had went out again in the night. As she walked past Draco's bed, she noticed he was not there. She wondered where he went, but did not care that much honestly.

Draco had been in the woods for an hour now. He had found nothing helpful really. Except that pond and run down garden. Where the bloody hell were they? Draco wasn't paying much attention were he was walking. He was lost in thoughts. He took one step forward and fell through the ground about ten feet onto a hard dirt floor. Right away he knew his ankle was broken. He had to heal it and get out of there. He reached for his wand in his pocket. When he pulled it out, it was snapped in two pieces. Panic washed over him. He was an hour into the woods with no wand and a broken ankle. How long would it take for Hermione to realize he was missing? He yelled in frustration and threw his broken wand across the hollowed out room.

As Hermione stepped out of the bath, she had a strange feeling. But dismissed it as nothing. She headed into the front room for a day of reading.


End file.
